


Late Nights

by Lolmemeies



Series: The Domestic Life of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I live for soft shit, M/M, Steve Just Can't Sleep, They sleep together but no sex is had, neither can I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolmemeies/pseuds/Lolmemeies
Summary: Steve has trouble falling asleep. Bucky Helps him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Domestic Life of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723696
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that I posted here! Please let me know how I did!

In Avengers Tower, most of the residents were sleeping. 

One was most certainly wide awake, in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Steve had a feeling that he just couldn’t shake, a restless feeling that made him toss and turn. 

He tried focusing on getting some rest but sleep refused to take him. Steve tried thinking of pleasant things as he closed his eyes. He thought of Bucky Barnes’ million dollar smile, the way the brunette had a way of making him smile by just simply existing, he thought of the other man coming up behind him in the mornings and hugging him until his hands started wandering over Steve’s chest. 

And while all those things were very much pleasant, he remained awake. Steve decided to make his sleeplessness useful and get some paperwork. He shucked the blanket off himself and sat up. “Steve, what are you doing?” A voice murmured

Steve, feeling a bit guilty for waking up his lover, went sheepish. “I can’t sleep.” he smiled bashfully. Bucky propped himself up on his right elbow. “C’mere.” His hair was all over the place and he looked like an electrified cat. “But I can’t-” “Just get in here, you punk.” Reluctantly he moved closer to his boyfriend. 

Bucky laid back down, on his back, and pulled Steve on top of him. The other super soldier let out a startled sound at the sudden movement. His cheek was pressed flush up against Bucky’s bare chest. “Why-” The brunette's flesh hand came up and soothingly ran his fingers through Steve’s hair. He hushed Steve by whispering, “Just sleep.” 

Steve had felt like he was put into a trance in that moment. He felt like he was small again and they were in a cramped apartment in Brooklyn. His eyelids felt heavy and he felt like he was drifting off. The hand in his hair moved down to his back rubbing in circular motions. Steve felt calm and safe and protected. 

Finally he fell into sleep’s embrace. The corners of Bucky's lips tugged up into a small smile. He noticed when the man on top of him breathing evened out, knowing he was dreaming. 

“Just sleep, Stevie.”


End file.
